


Wandering Eyes

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Heroes - Fandom, NCIS, Profit
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for KellyGirl's NCIS Pornathon again, but I couldn't stand to cut it down to 4,300 characters, so you get it as its own fic in all its glory.

Tony pushed open the hotel room door, stepped inside, and froze. The room wasn't empty. A tiny, pragmatic portion of Tony's brain wondered if the concierge had given him or the other two the wrong key, but the larger portion of his mind managed only one coherent thought: _For fuck's sake, don't let them notice you! They might stop._

The two strangers were so alike they were virtually identical. One sported a scar along his jaw and the other was taller, but otherwise they could have been mirror images, which only made the fact that they were half naked and entwined on the bed that much more surreal...and hot.

 _Very hot,_ Tony thought faintly. The taller guy was laying on his back, his head pressed into the pillow, eyes closed. His lover was working on one nipple with the kind of focus Tony had rarely encountered in bedmates. Tony struggled to breathe quietly, the heat growing his veins, but didn't bother to try to control his growing arousal. If they looked up and saw him, a hard on would be the least of his problems. Hell, it might get him points.

"Jim," the guy on his back moaned, and Tony started, but quietly. "Stop fucking teasing already."

The guy sporting the scar--Jim--chuckled. "Really, Nathan. You like it when I tease."

Nathan opened his eyes and Tony held his breath, but the man's attention was all on his lover. "If your hand isn't in my pants in the next ten seconds, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Jim smirked, but braced himself on one arm and proceeded to unbutton and unzip Nathan's fly. "What's got you so worked up?" he asked, low voiced but loud enough that Tony could still hear him clearly. "Maybe a certain guy in the bar downstairs? The one you couldn't take your eyes off of?"

Nathan's eyes snapped open again. "Jim," he began, warily, but broke off into a gasp, his eyes rolling back, as Jim's hand slid into his fly. "I was...just looking..." Nathan managed, his hips pushing into Jim's hand.

Biting back a moan, Tony stared, eyes fixed on the men in front of him, and wondered if he'd seen the guy that had caught Nathan's attention. He'd just come from the hotel bar himself.

Jim leaned down, licking and nibbling at Nathan's throat, and Tony couldn't resist pressing his hand to his cock through his pants. Nathan's chest was heaving as he struggled to suck in breath through his excitement, his legs spread a little to give Jim room, body arching into the rhythmic working of Jim's hand.

"No harm in looking," Jim agreed. He paused what he was doing, drawing a brief protest from Nathan, and pushed the man's pants open and his underwear down to expose his cock, dark with arousal. Jim wrapped his hand firmly around Nathan's exposed dick and Nathan cried out and grabbed Jim's shoulders, his whole body arching into the touch. Tony whimpered, his face blazing as he realized the noise had escaped, but Nathan was oblivious and Jim didn't seem to have heard. "But sometimes there's no harm in sharing, either," Jim went on calmly.

Tony froze, hand still on his rigid dick.

"What?" Nathan's eyes flew open. He and Jim turned their heads almost as one to look at Tony, but where Nathan's expression was startled, Jim only looked amused and oddly calculating.

Tony wondered if the concierge had made a mistake after all.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Nathan asked coldly.

"You're never going to get him into bed with an attitude like that," Jim said calmly. He climbed off the bed, shed his pants and underwear, and sauntered over to Tony, totally unselfconscious in his nakedness. He smiled and pushed Tony's hand aside to brush Tony's aching cock with his fingers. "I think you could use a hand with that."

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" Nathan demanded.

Looking over Jim's shoulder, Tony could see that, for all of Nathan's apparent anger, his excitement hadn't diminished in the slightest. Still... "I don't think he's too--ahh!" Tony gasped as Jim opened his pants, the material shifting against his sensitive cock. "Too hot on the idea," Tony finished, almost moaning.

"Nathan sometimes needs a little...coaxing," Jim murmured. "But I can handle him." He grasped the open sides of Tony's pants and pulled him over to the bed. "Don't tell me," he went on, apparently addressing Nathan, "that you don't want him." He cast Tony's tie aside and pushed his dress shirt and suit jacket off his shoulders in one motion.

Tony looked over at Nathan as Jim pushed down his pants and underwear and thank God, there was lust in Nathan's eyes as he watched them. "You should have asked me," Nathan said, but he was pushing off the last of his clothes, letting them fall over the edge of the bed, his gaze fixed on Tony.

Jim chuckled. "I'd have hated to disappoint if he'd decided not to stay."

Nathan didn't reply, instead kneeling up on the bed and reaching out to pull Tony into a deep, hot kiss. Tony moaned and pulled Nathan's body against his, luxuriating in the heat of naked skin against him. Nathan leaned back, hanging onto him, and Tony crawled up onto the bed with him, never breaking the kiss as he pressed his body down against Nathan's, their cocks meeting between their bellies with a rush of sensation that made them both gasp and grind together.

"No leaving me out, now," Jim admonished, but his tone was slightly amused, as it had been most of the evening. The sudden press of heat and hardness along Tony's back and ass made his intentions clear.

"Do you have--" Tony gasped.

"All taken care of," Jim promised even as he slid two slick fingers into Tony's hole. Tony moaned, shoving back towards Jim and then grinding down against Nathan, who panted heavily and leaned up to claim Tony's mouth in another rough, hungry kiss.

Tony struggled to remember to return the kiss even as Jim worked him open, fingers twisting, searching, until they brushed that place inside of him and Tony cried out, body jerking uncontrollably. Jim and Nathan pinned him between them, containing him so that every movement only sparked more pleasure, until Tony was dripping sweat, voice rough from his cries, and Jim and Nathan were both shaking.

"Hold him," Jim ordered, and Nathan's hands gripped Tony's hips, holding him steady as Jim's cock slid inside him, smooth and steady. Tony could hear the small, helpless noises emerging from his throat but couldn't seem to stop them.

At last Jim's groin met the curve of Tony's ass. "Mmmm. Very good," Jim murmured approvingly.

Tony struggled to catch his breath. "I--" he began, but the words were gone. "Oh, _God._ "

Beneath him Nathan undulated, shifting Tony on Jim's cock and tearing a moan from him. Prying his eyes open, Tony was captured by Nathan's dark, intense gaze. Nathan slid a hand into Tony's hair and brushed a finger along his cheekbone. "Fuck him," he said, voice low and rough, never taking his eyes off of Tony's.

Catching his breath, Tony managed to hold that gaze only for the moment it took Jim to withdraw most of the way. The moment he slammed home again Tony's eyes shut uncontrollably, plunging his whole mind and all of his attention into a sea of sensation: the burn of Jim sliding into his body, the increasingly slick ridge of Nathan's cock digging into his belly, the sweet press of his own cock into Nathan's skin. Tony moaned, deep and unrestrained, letting their movements shift him, Jim's thrusts pushing him down against Nathan, the rocking of Nathan's hips forcing him back into Jim, as if they were trading him between them.

Lips touched Tony's mouth and, eyes still closed, he blindly allowed Nathan to draw him into the kiss even as Jim licked and sucked at the back of his neck. Nathan's hands left Tony's hips, his arms brushing past him, and Tony knew that he was holding onto Jim instead, encouraging him to fuck Tony, guiding the angle and force of Jim's thrusts.

God, but it had been a long time since he'd been fucked like this. Deep and thorough. Jim wasn't the slightest bit rushed, every stroke reaching as deep as the one before, filling Tony so completely that that sensation alone could make him moan in pleasure and, when Jim withdrew, in desperate denial.

Nathan released Tony's mouth, his lips drifting along Tony's jaw until he sucked briefly at Tony's earlobe, only to let go and whisper hotly, "You have no idea how you look right now. Jim buried deep inside you, your body shining with sweat, eyes clenched shut, mouth red from kissing." Nathan drew Tony's earlobe into his mouth again, tongue flicking the lobe so suggestively Tony gasped, his hips instinctively jerking back to drive him harder onto Jim's cock. Nathan chuckled, his hands drifting back to Tony's hips. "That's it. Fuck yourself on his cock even as he takes you."

"You--" Tony started, but Jim thrust in a little harder, the angle perfect, and he broke off into a moan of complete and utter ecstasy.

"I can take care of myself," Nathan murmured in reply to the unspoken question. He forced a hand between their bodies, fingers brushing briefly against Tony's cock, and shifted himself until he was pressed between Tony's thighs, his shaft rubbing past Tony's balls, the head of him pressed firmly against the sensitive patch of skin before Tony's hole.

For a moment Tony was frozen in anticipation and then Jim and Nathan both thrust against him and he convulsed in pleasure, every nerve in his body lighting up. "More," he choked out. If either man made a reply, he didn't hear it. He only knew that they picked up the pace, Jim claiming him just as deep as before, but rougher now, and Nathan driving against him just as hard. He was pinned between them, sensation forced into him until he felt he'd burst with it. Still he spread his thighs, opening himself, taking it eagerly even as he shook with the intensity.

Tony thought, when he could think, that he might never come, that he might just crouch there, Jim fucking him, Nathan grinding against him, forever. But then Nathan made a choked sound and Tony pried his eyes open just in time to see Nathan's face tighten with release. His come flooded over Tony, warm and sticky, and the rush of it sparked something in Tony, his climax catching him by surprise, locking every muscle tight, clenching down on the thick length of Jim inside him. Tony sucked in a deep breath as the waves of completion receded, only marginally aware of Jim's stillness, the soft groan that escaped as he, too, finished.

Pulling apart was momentarily awkward, but quickly accomplished. Tony wandered into the bathroom to clean up a little and emerged to find Nathan stretched out on the bed and Jim waiting with one of the little paper folders the hotel used to hold room keys in his hand. "You're actually in room 2239," Jim said, holding it out.

Tony blinked and took it automatically. "Thanks."

Ten minutes later, in his own room, Tony found himself grateful for the ache in his ass and the lassitude of recent orgasm in his muscles. Otherwise he might have taken the past couple of hours for a dream. Climbing into the shower, Tony clenched his muscles and, savoring that ache, thought he might have to thank the Director for sending him to this particular conference.


End file.
